


All I need is you and I.

by little_machine



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine





	All I need is you and I.

The silence of the library was what Belle cherished the most. That old place was tidy yes but it was defiantly not clean, nope not at all. Dust covered most of the books there, so the brunette took it upon herself to clean the whole place and make it a little bit more presentable. Two hours in and belle managed to dust off three sections before her stomach started growling. The door of the library creaked open slowly, someone was there. Belle leaned back from where she was behind the bookshelves trying to get a better look at the person who just came in. 

 

A soft hello was whispered and the owner of said voice made Belle’s lips twist up in a smile. She picked the books that have been weighting her lap down and placed them next to her so she could get up as the sounds of the other person’s heels clicked echoing through the silence of the library. 

“Ruby!” she called cheerfully happy to see the taller brunette again. 

“Hey, you didn’t show up for lunch at Granny’s so I thought of bringing lunch to you” uttered the brunette holding up a paper bag and something that looked like an iced tea. 

 

Belle surged forward wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist almost knocking her to the side. Before Ruby had the chance to register anything Belle pressed a soft kiss against her cheek causing a little blush across her pale face. 

“I missed you” whispered the petite brunette eyes barely leaving Ruby’s bright ones. She leaned forward arms holding her slim waist. Ruby on the other side was happy, no, she was dying of happiness but along with holding Belle she had to make sure that she held Belle’s lunch as well, which the brunette kept nudging with her elbow. 

 

“Sweetie you will knock over the iced tea, and I know how much you love your iced tea” damn right everyone knew how she loved her iced tea, Belle smiled at the mention of her favorite drink but again ignored Ruby’s request by pushing her face further into the brunette and resting it there on her shoulder, comfy. 

“I do love my iced tea” Ruby couldn’t help but to smile at that, she tried to extend the hand that held the iced tea to the side and away from Belle’s wondering arm. 

“Probably even more than me right?” yes there, maybe if she extended her arm a little bit more she would be able to place the cup on the counter. 

The brunette in her arms shook her head wildly yet adorably, Ruby chuckled at the at the act adding:

“Maybe if you could just stand still I can save your precious iced tea” she chimed lightly, Belle did as she was told almost instantly. She pulled back slowly and preyed the cup out of Ruby’s hand and took a sip of it, ah her precious iced tea. The taller brunette grinned at the sight, Belle has this habit of taking long sips and they usually end up with a brain freeze. The petite brunette smirked at the way Ruby was gazing down at her, her adorable dork. She placed her cup on the counter finally then leaned into her brunette again, this time it was ruby that held her. 

 

“Please tell me you are having lunch with me?” not that pout no. Ruby told her granny that she will be back as soon as she could but seriously with Belle looking at her like that how could she? She might have as well added a second sandwich to the bag while making Belle’s lunch. She nodded her head at the shorter brunette electing a happy giggle.

 

The duo finally made it to where Belle usually have her lunch, by the history section. They sat down on the ground with the bag laid there between them. Belle couldn’t resist the temptation of leaning into Ruby’s side, it’s been a whole day since she last saw her. With her working in the library and Ruby in her café it was really hard for them to find some alone time to spend together. Its been over a month since Belle broke up with Mr. Gold and found out that her true love was instead with Ruby. 

Belle bit into her sandwich as Ruby looked around the place from where they sat. Hands twirled together, the taller brunette leaned into Belle’s side pressing a kiss to her temple and dragging the brunette out of her deep thoughts. 

“Do you ever think of how large is this world? I mean we have so many things to learn, so may places to visit” wondered Ruby, Belle always loved that adventures side of her, oh well she loved all her sides to be honest. Belle squeezed the hand in her’s lightly, she of all people knew how it felt to be trapped. 

“I think you can have as many adventures as you want and be at so many places at once” her sandwich was long forgotten on the ground when Ruby shifted and placed her head on the brunette’s lap. Belle was the only one aside from snow who accepted the brunette’s nature. She loved her as Ruby and as Red as well, the wolf thing did not scare her off nor bothered her, in fact it was what she loved the most about her. 

 

“What do you mean? All at once” she gazed at Belle, her eyes looking for answers. 

“By reading books, stories and-” she did not just do that. 

“Don’t’ roll your eyes at me” scolded Belle when Ruby gave her a bit of an eye roll. 

“Belle baby when I say ‘go on an adventure’ I mean move my ass and have one not sit home and read about it” Belle ran her hand through the brunette’s hair once then twice, she was kind of right. 

 

“I guess you are right but you know what?” The taller brunette looked up at her. 

“What?” Her eyes focused on Belle’s serious face.

“One day, you and I are going to have our adventures, we will visit every single place you want to visit and if you are a good girl I might allow you to have a pet lemur” 

 

Ruby grinned at the idea of traveling the world with Belle, the adventures they can have together and the memories to follow. 

“A pet lemur? Do you promise?” the taller brunette was as excited as kid in a candy store, they can name him something cute and keep him indoors, wait? were lemurs even pets?. 

“I promise” her hand swiped over Ruby’s bangs to the side, she couldn’t wait to have those adventures or that little pet.


End file.
